Marshal: spartan 666
by Felix Codash
Summary: First part is a preview... There's more to come... Uh, that's bout it. See ya guys and gals soon.
1. preview

Here's a preview of a story that i am working on. Uh, anyway~ see ya in this story.

'NEED BACK UP, REPEAT, WE NEED BACK UP!' Was the first thing I heard from falling from a crashed pelican. Shards of crystals and plasma flashing by overhead. I look up to see Kat applying bio-foam to my wounds from the impact. I turned my head left and right to see dead bodies of O.D.S.T unit littered everywhere. Pods came from the Heaven **(1)** and more spartans came out. Plasma grenades landed on the pods, preventing us to escape. I got up and almost got a crystal shard to the head. I ducked and grabbed a shotgun that's near by. I went towards the covenant head on guns-a-blazing. A fuel pod landed a hit on my right shoulder. I landed where the remaining of the pods. My entire right arm armor is gone from the explosion. Kat rushed over to me and tried to help me. I grabbed a sniper rifle near by and start to firing elites and brutes. The other spartans took fire towards the grunts and jackals. All together, we made them fall back.

How is it? Put is in the review section and fav and follow this for more~ Felix


	2. Chapter 1 (Full part)

**Hello? Uh, hey. Been a bit busy… Recently… traveling chef, kids, bills and all that... Read and enjoy. As you can see, I changed my name to Felix Codash. It's for my nephew youtube channel. Uh, yeah, go check it out. Subscribe to him to reach his dream of becoming famous like jacksepticeye. Halo goes to its owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking, radio, whisper'

Place, time, location, dream

 **Author notes**

* * *

'NEED BACK UP, REPEAT, WE NEED BACK UP!' Was the first thing I heard from falling from a crashed pelican. Shards of crystals and plasma flashing by overhead. I look up to see Kat applying bio-foam to my wounds from the impact. I turned my head left and right to see dead bodies of O.D.S.T unit littered everywhere. Pods came from the Heaven **(1)** and more spartans came out. Plasma grenades landed on the pods, preventing us to escape. I got up and almost got a crystal shard to the head. I ducked and grabbed a shotgun that's near by. I went towards the covenant head on guns-a-blazing. A fuel pod landed a hit on my right shoulder. I landed where the remaining of the pods. My entire right arm armor is gone from the explosion. Kat rushed over to me and tried to help me. I grabbed a sniper rifle near by and start to firing elites and brutes. The other spartans took fire towards the grunts and jackals. All together, we made them fall back. I sat against a pod and a pain spiked in my arm. I turned my head and saw a scrap of the pod in my arm. I reach over with my other arm and yanked it out. Kat appeared and started to work on my arm.

Half an hour later

"You're all set, Felix." Kat said to me.

"Thanks, Kat." I said to her before getting my armor off.

Five minutes later.

I did some stretches to loosen the muscles that tensed up while i was in there for months. As I finished, my new girlfriend Rebecca Bloomfield glomped me. I smiled a little before spinning around in circles. She giggled as I let her down. She went to our cabin in Heaven **(1)**. I looked over my armor for damage. I looked at my spartan number 666. I am the devil spartan for a reason. I am feared by almost everyone on this custom-build ship for my demonly pin point accuracy with dual pistol. Felix really trained me to them because of the dual prototype pistol he gave me.

Heaven **(1)** is the biggest ship that U.N.S.C has built since UNSC _Infinity_. This is 7.9 kilometers long, 3.7 km wide and 2.2 km high. Armed with 10 prototype MACs, 300 M42 Archer missile, 300 Plasma torpedoes, 400 M75 Rapier missile, 350 Plasma laser and Shaw-Fujikawa mixed with Covenants and Forerunners technology. It may not sound that impressive. But it can pack a punch and jump to a different galaxy in a moment notice.

Anyway, enough about that stuff. The only reason why i'm here is because of Noble six. Saved him or her before when Reach got so called 'glassed'. To me, it looked like a giant polished rock floating in space. Can't remember what Noble six gender is. I was in too much of a rush to us get out of covenant sight.

Three years ago

I ran as fast as I could with this spartan in my arms. I lend Noble six my helmet. I placed the spartan behind a destroyed pelican for cover. I grabbed a pair of smgs and started firing away. Banshees started flying towards us and bombed from behind. I grabbed Noble six and ran to a crashed hornet. I teared the machine gun from the side and started taking out the banshees. A shard of crystal hit my leg and I fell to my opposite leg. A fleet of sabre star fighters destroyed everything around us. A dropship pelican arrived and I carried Noble six inside the pelican. A medic removed the shard and started working on Noble six. I sat down and rested for the rest of the trip.

Present

Now, Noble six look up to me as a father. Every time the spartan surprises me, I just patted Noble six shoulder knowing the danger of the armor. Noble six is beginning to weaken me during spars. I think I taught the spartan everything I know about fighting. As I began to relax in my cabin, someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said. Surprisingly, Noble six is out of her armor. She has snow white hair, her left eye is blood red and her right eye is gold as it could be.. Without her armor, she is at my chest.

"Good evening, Dad." She said to me. "Now this is surprising to me to." She started. "Uncle Felix found me abandoned in an alley and rewrote all of my genes to match yours." She explained to me. She walk towards me and sat down beside me. Resting her head on my shoulder.

"Well, Felix did told me something about this a few years ago. And I didn't believe him." I mumbled the last part to myself. Just then, Rebecca came in and a shocked expression came on her face. "Let me explain," I told her.

Half an hour of explaining

"And that's how I got a daughter." I finished explaining.

"We're a father and mother." She cried into my shoulder. I message her shoulder to help her. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. I look over and saw my daughter asleep as well. I place the covers over them and turned off the lights. I walked out the room and Continued my schedule for the day.

* * *

 **Heaven (1). A ship that i quickly made in my mind. I explained all of its contents in the story.**

* * *

 **Anyway, Here's the full chapter of Marshal: Spartan 666. For the 666 part of it, (It was a dare) in one of the story that i made, the angle is Sophia and the demon is Marshal. And sorry of i hadn't posted anything for a long time. See ya in the next chap.**


End file.
